Silver's Adventures:The Curse of Darkrai
by Chaos-Arceus
Summary: Silver, An energetic Eevee who loves to battle, And Eve, A more calm Eevee with her mind set on making friends, Go on an adventure, But soon come to realise that this may not be as easy as they first thought, For a dark pokemon watches from the shadows...
1. Chapter 1: A new beginning

**A/N:**** Hi Guys, Most of you may not know me, Because I am a new writer. This is my first story and I know the whole Eevee thing has been done before but what the heck, I just think that they make a good story line. This first chapter is told from the Silver's PoV.**

**Anyway this takes place thousands of years after the events of normal pokémon, Humans are extinct and pokémon have learned to talk and act like himans (They can cook, Feed themselves, Get jobs, Brush their teeth, Use the toilet (But it will be a special kind of toilet)). I will reveal why and how the humans became extinct later on.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokémon, The characters are mine, But the actual pokémon aren't. Pokémon belongs to Nintendo. This takes place in my own made-up world. Although some places may refer back to the original pokémon.**

"Speech"

_Thoughts_

_~Telepathy~_

_(-Translation-)_

**_Chapter introduction - e.g. The sky was dark with the smoke from all the factories. The sun was shining, But it was difficult to notice through the thick cloud of smoke in the atmosphere. The grass was long and wet, I noticed her staring at me._**

* * *

><p>"Wake up!" Said the Eevee, Shaking my body to wake me up,<p>

"Let me sleeeeeeeeeeep," I replied, turning to face away.

The small, brown wallpapered room suddenly fell silent. Everything was in its place, the bookshelf in the corner next to the window. On the left side of the window there was a toybox. On the other side of the room there was a bunkbed, and plenty of space for playing and battling in the middle. Everything was quiet, and I fell asleep.

"SURPRISE!" The Eevee jumped onto my bed.

The shock woke me right up, I hit my head on the metal bars that held the mattress up on the top bunk.

"Ouch, why'd you do that?" I said, rubbing the lump on my head. I jumped off the bed.

"C'mon Silver, since when have I ever given up? You should have expected that,"

"Haha, You got me this time Eve, But next time I'm gonna get you" I stated, Sticking my tongue out.

"It was so kind of your parents to let me stay over tonight, I'll be leaving after breakfast." Eve was already walking out into the bathroom to brush her teeth.

"Oh, I thought you were staying until Saturday," I was confused, Looking at the digital calendar, which said Thursday.

"Yes I was going to, but my parents decided to come early," Eve answered.

"Oh," I muttered, looking slightly upset

"Don't worry; I only live across the street," Eve replied, cheering me up.

"Ok, I'll come round sometime later today, maybe we can finish that battle" It was my turn in the bathroom.

"Sure, But I'm not gonna go easy on you!" Eve stuck her tongue out.

I was just coming out of the bathroom when I hear a scream from downstairs.

"What was that?" Eve was looking scared

"I don't know, Let's go see!" I was already heading downstairs.

"Wait for me!" Eve chased after me. "Slow down your gonna kill me, I need to catch my breath!"

There was no reply

"Silv- What Happened!" Eve looked shocked, she poked me to get my attention.

Silver was crying.

"Whoever did this is gonna pay!" Silver went and hugged the badly injured figures of an Umbreon and Espeon. "Mom, Dad, Please don't die!"

"Behind… The… Sofa…." The Umbreon had fainted. Eve had noticed something and ran to the sofa.

"Well, Who's th-" Eve was knocked back, A Drowsee had emerged from behind the sofa.

"So, These are the little Eevee I was sent here to collect, I wonder why boss would want such weak beings," Drowsee said, Chuckling softly

"Who are you calling weak?" Silver got ready to fight, But Drowsee had already used psychic to immobilise them. A Machoke suddenly appeared from behind, His eyes glowing red like he had been hypnotised, ad grabbed me and Eve.

"Aaaah-" The machoke had covered Eve's mouth,

"No... Don't... Must... Help..." The Espeon had now fainted, Covered in cuts and bruises, Her fur altered to a light shade of red from blood. Machoke knocked Eve and Silver out and shoved them into a cage. They were Unconscious, and then dragged off to a dungeon...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, That's the first chapter, Please review as it shows me that people do actually read the story.**

**P.S: No, This chapter does not have an intro.**


	2. Chapter 2: Making a Friend

**A/N:**** Hi guys,**

**Just so you guys know, Some pokémon will be called by their name, And some by their description. This depends on the PoV and Whether the character knows what the other pokémon is or not.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokémon, pokémon belongs to Nintendo.**

"Speech"

_Thoughts_

_~Telepathy~_

_(-Translation-)_

**_Chapter introduction - e.g. The sky was dark with the smoke from all the factories. The sun was shining, But it was difficult to notice through the thick cloud of smoke in the atmosphere. The grass was long and wet, I noticed her staring at me._**

* * *

><p><strong>Eve's P<strong>**oV:**

**_I woke up in a dark cave-like prison. I noticed Silver beside me and another creature I did not recognise. It looked like a purple monkey with 2 tails. It looked like it had beige hands at the end of each tail, along with a belly and face, The inside of his ears were also beige. The fingers on the end of his tail were red._**

"Man that Machoke hit me hard, It knocked me clean out," I whispered to myself. I noticed Silver waking up. "I see your awake now,"

"Where are we? This place smells like shit," Silver was covering his nose, "And what's that?"

"I don't know, But it looks like it's waking up" The purple monkey awoke.

"Hello, I'm Ambipom" He held out his hand, Silver shook it.

"I'm Silver," He said, "And this here is Eve, We're Eevee's," He was pointing to me.

"I don't know about you two but I'm getting out of here" I started playing with the lock. I noticed a rock in the corner of my eye, _Bingo_, I grabbed the rock and hit the lock with it, It broke off and the door swung open. "Ha, Easy... A little too easy,"

Silver had noticed the door was open. He ran out, not thinking ahead, "YAY, WE'RE FREE!" Silver ran out of the cell

"Silver, NO!, It's a trap!" I tried to stop him but he had already been caught by a Machoke.

"Haha, The easy lock trick. Works every time," He said, Chuckling.

"Oh no you don't!" I shouted as i tackled him Full-Force

He dodged it, Threw Silver into another cage. "Your not a bad fighter, But your no match for me," He Tried to Karate Chop me but i dodged.

I fired a shadowball, He dodged but I was ready and tackled him Full-Force

Machoke countered with revenge, But i dodged and hit with a quick attack. He tried to counter with Low Sleep. But i jumped and hit him with a shadowball in the face.

"That got him, Now to free silver" I fired a shadowball at the cage and split it in half.

"Hey! I didn't need your help, I could have got out of here myself, And taken care of of that machoke guard!" Silver was red with embarrassment

"Yeah, Right, Anyway now that the traps are cleared up, We better get out of this place,"

"Don't Forget Me!" Ambipom chased after us.

We tried to get through the dungeon, But we kept going round in circles.

"Let's split up!" Silver said, and we all split up

I searched the dungeon and found a weird looking wall._ It's got cracks in it, I bet we can break through this with enough force. _I sat to think.

_I know!, SHADOWBALL! _And with that I fired a shadowball at the wall, But it had no effect

_Awwwww Crap!_

_"_Hey Guys! Come over here!" I yelled and silver and ambipom came running back in a matter of seconds. "I figured we could break this wall, But I don't have enough strength to do it, Maybe one of you could *Cough* Ambipom *Cough*,"

"Sure, I could take care of this, Cover Me," Ambipom started to focus his energy, His tail hands were glowing blue. "FOCUS PUNCH!" He forced his palm into the wall and it split apart. "Ha! Easy, Let's Go, I live in that tree just there and it's getting dark, Maybe you 2 should stay here overnight."

"Sure," Me and silver replied simultaneously

"But do you have a phone, I need to call the hospital and see if my parents have been transferred there, if they have I'll have to talk to them a little,! Silver's eyes were filling up with tears.

"Silver, Are you... Are you crying?" Ampipom replied sitting next silver and supporting him.

"No, It's fine," He replied, Wiping away his tears.

"Here you go," Ambipom replied, handing silver a Poképhone. "Let's go to my house first," And the 3 friends climbed the tree leading to ambipom's house.

Silver dialled a number on ambipom's Poképhone,

"Hello," I could hear silver, but only slightly

"I'm calling to check up on Moon and Sun Light," There was a pause, "This is their son, Silver Light," "They have been transferred here, What a relief, May i speak to them?" There was a long pause, "WHAT!", Silver had suddenly burst into tears


End file.
